Under Stars
by Vinnino Fernand
Summary: Di bawah sinar ribuan bintang lah mereka merasakan kebahagiaan. Canon.


**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima**

**Genre: Romance/ Friendship**

**Rated: T**

**Happy reading...**

**UNDER STARS**

_Story by: Vinnino Fernand_

Erza memandang dirinya sendiri di dalam cermin. Memakai gaun pengantin dengan tatanan rambut yang indah tidak pernah ia bayangkan seumur hidupnya. Tapi begitulah ia sekarang, berbalutkan gaun yang menjadi saksi bisu ikrar janjinya di atas altar yang beberapa jam lalu ia ucapkan. Erza tersenyum tipis, membuat lengkungan kecil di sudut bibirnya. Dalam sekejap, gaun pengantinnya berganti dengan _yukata_ bercorak sakura berwarna sama seperti warna gaun yang ia kenakan sebelumnya. Ia kembali menyunggingkan senyum ketika ia melihat parasnya di dalam cermin.

Tiba-tiba, ia melirik ke sisi cermin yang memantulkan bayangan seseorang di belakangnya, membuat tatapannya berubah menjadi tatapan penuh tanya. Ia mendekati sosok yang memunggunginya itu, sosok yang berdiri menghadap jendela yang sengaja dibuka selebar-lebarnya.

Erza mendekati sosok itu, kemudian berdiri di sampingnya. Ia menerawang tatapan orang di sampingnya itu, kemudian ia tahu bahwa orang itu menatap kosong ribuan bintang di langit. Erza menghembuskan napas sambil tersenyum.

"Malam yang indah," gumamnya. Ia bisa merasakan semilir angin berhembus di wajahnya, menerbangkan helaian rambut merah panjangnya. "Sudah lama aku tidak menikmati indahnya bintang."

Erza teringat masa kecilnya. Kala itu begitu sulit rasanya untuk bisa melihat bintang seperti saat ini. Ia teringat sewaktu ia berusaha memanjat keluar dari tempat kurungannya hanya untuk melihat bintang. Bersusah payah Erza kecil menggapai jendela yang letaknya lebih dari lima kali tinggi tubuhnya. Namun karena bantuan teman-temannya, ia berhasil memanjat jendela dan keluar untuk melihat langit malam bertaburan bintang.

"Cantiknya!" seru Erza kecil sambil tersenyum lebar. Sejenak ia melupakan kejamnya neraka dunia.

"Iya, mereka memang cantik, Scarlet,"

Erza tertegun mendapati suara seseorang yang mendekatinya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati seorang anak laki-laki kurus dengan tato merah di pipi kanannya.

"Jellal..." gumam Erza.

Anak laki-laki itu tersenyum, kemudian duduk di samping Erza.

"Bolehkah aku menemanimu?" tanya anak laki-laki itu.

Erza tersenyum, "Tentu saja boleh!"

Kemudian mereka menatap bintang bersama. Melihat bintang dari atas atap yang tinggi memang terlihat indah. Mereka tahu bahwa mereka hanya memiliki waktu sebentar saja untuk bisa merasakan ketenangan ini. setelah malam berakhir, mereka akan kembali lagi ke dalam kekejaman dunia.

"Erza..."

Panggilan orang di sampingnya membuyarkan lamunan Erza. Erza mengalihkan perhatiannya dan kembali menatap orang di sampingnya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Ah! Tidak!" kilah Erza cepat. Buru-buru ia mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke ribuan bintang di langit. "Aku teringat masa kecilku dulu, saat sulitnya bagiku untuk melihat bintang.

"Waktu itu kau dan yang lainnya membantuku agar aku bisa melihat bintang, kau masih ingat, Jellal?"

Orang dipanggilnya Jellal itu terdiam. Ia menatap gadis di sampingnya itu.

"Iya, aku masih ingat," jawabnya kemudian. Laki-laki muda itu tertunduk kemudian. "Aku masih ingat Simon yang paling kuat dan yang paling banyak membantumu."

Erza tersenyum, kemudian ia menyentuh tato merah laki-laki itu, membuat laki-laki itu tertegun.

"Jangan membanding-bandingkan dirimu dengan Simon," ujar Erza lembut. "Kau, Simon, dan yang lainnya, kalian semua telah membantuku."

Erza menatap mata cokelat gelap laki-laki itu. Sejenak mereka bertatapan sebelum Jellal mengalihkan pandangannya. Erza agak kecewa, tetapi kemudian ia tersenyum mengerti.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak pantas untukmu," perkataan Jellal yang baru saja diucapkannya membuat Erza terlonjak kaget. "Aku tidak pantas dicintai oleh wanita sebaik dirimu."

'Plak'

Erza menampar pipi kanan Jellal tepat di tatonya, meninggalkan bekas memerah di sana.

"Jangan pernah bicara seperti itu lagi, Jellal!" sahut Erza lantang. "Jangan pernah merendahkan dirimu seperti itu lagi!"

Jellal terdiam. Ia membatu tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jellal," ucap Erza lirih. Cairan bening mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. "Bukankah kau... juga..."

Jellal tertegun. Ia memutar tubuhnya menghadap Erza, kemudian memeluk gadis itu.

"Maaf..." hanya itu yang mampu diucapkannya, sebelum ia melanjutkan perkataannya. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Erza."

Gadis itu masih menangis di bahunya. Ia mendekap laki-laki itu.

"Berjanjilah untuk tidak berkata seperti itu lagi... berjanjilah untuk tidak membuatku menangis lagi," kata Erza di sela-sela isak tangisnya.

Jellal mengangguk lemah. "Iya, aku janji."

Erza melonggarkan pelukannya, kemudian menatap Jellal dengan serius.

"Terima kasih..." ucapnya datar, kemudian ia tersenyum. "Terima kasih karena kau sangat perhatian kepadaku."

Ia menempelkan kepalanya ke dada Jellal seraya mendekapnya kembali. Erza dapat menangkap detak jantung Jellal yang semakin kencang di balik tuksedo putihnya.

"Aku percaya dengan janjimu..." bisik Erza yang hampir larut dalam suara hembusan angin. "Karena kau tidak pandai berbohong."

Erza melepaskan dekapannya lalu membuat jarak. Ia ingin memandang wajah tampan itu. Jellal juga memandang wajah cantik Erza, membuat wajah mereka berdua bersemu merah.

"Seharusnya kita melakukan apa yang seharusnya kita lakukan sebagai pasangan pengantin di malam pertama," sahut Erza agak bercanda.

Jellal tersenyum bingung, "Hn... aku tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana."

Erza tertawa kecil, geli mendengar pernyataan Jellal. "Tentu saja kita harus memulai dari hal yang terkecil."

Erza meraih rambut biru Jellal, membuat kepalanya berada di dekat Erza. Erza kemudian mengecup bibirnya singkat.

"Kau mengerti, kan?" bisik Erza.

Jellal menyeringai. Ia melingkarkan lengannya di punggung Erza. Begitu juga Erza, ia melingkarkan lengannya di tengkuk Jellal. Jellal mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Erza sehingga deru napasnya dapat dirasakan Erza. Ia meraih bibir mungil gadis itu dengan bibirnya. Mereka berciuman cukup lama di bawah sinar ribuan bintang.

Malam ini menjadi malam yang indah dengan ribuan bintang yang dapat di lihat oleh semua orang di Magnolia. Tapi malam ini jauh lebih indah lagi yang dirasakan oleh Erza yang merasakan kehangatan cinta di bawah pancaran cahaya bintang.

**END**

**Wakawakawakawakawaka...**

**Gaje abis! Aneh!**

**Ya, sama anehnya dengan FT 264 yang ngebuat Vinn kecewa. Masa Jellal ngebohongin Erza dan bilang kalo dia udah punya tunangan. Tapi syukurlah Erza cepat tau kalo Jellal bohong. Tapi tetap Vinn kesal sama Jellal. Makanya Vinn ngebikin Jellal ditampar Erza di fic ini. Sebenarnya sih Vinn mau bikin Erza ngegebukin Jellal si Pembohong Payah! *plakduakdoar***

***&^%$#!**

_**Gak**_** berlama-lama, mind to review? *denganmukahancurabisdigebukin***


End file.
